


To Have and To Hold

by Foxberry



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cute, Eloping, Fluff, Las Vegas Wedding, M/M, Sappy, Sappy Ending, Suits, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 07:07:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12699870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxberry/pseuds/Foxberry
Summary: Shiro peered around the chapel waiting room. It was tacky, put together in the late 70s by the look of it, and hardly updated beyond a few patches of paint that tried to hide cracks or marks on the walls. For all the build up to this moment, it was the last place he thought he’d be starting the rest of his life with the man he loved.





	To Have and To Hold

**Author's Note:**

> One of the requests from my livewriting event! This one was Shiro and Lance eloping for @tyroneezekiel
> 
> Thank you to those who came along! Hopefully I'll be able to do it again soon.

“I’m not supposed to see you before the wedding!” Shiro blurted out and ran his fingers through his hair. If he could have pulled some of it out he might have, but there was enough product in his hair to protect him from a blunt object by the feel of it. He wasn’t even sure what they were doing was the right thing.

Lance looked stunning, as he often did without trying. Dressed in a cream and white suit with a baby blue bowtie and grinning from ear to ear, he looked a vision in the suit rental they’d rushed in the last two hours. How he managed to look so good in something that cost them less than $100 was beyond Shiro, but like everything else they’d been through today he wasn’t going to dwell on it.

Unfazed by Shiro’s concern, Lance laughed in that stupidly reassuring way he managed when everything seemed to be going wrong, again. “It’s fine! It’s not like you weren’t going to see me anyway. You just get to see me a little earlier.” He checked his wrist, pulling his sleeve back to peek at the cheap watch Shiro had gotten him from Disneyland last year. “Twenty minutes earlier. It’s fine.”

Shiro frowned and cleared his throat, wishing the dry itchiness that crawled in there could find a better place to hide. “It’s bad luck and we’ve already had enough of that on the road trip here.” His voice was strained and his breaths interrupted every second word in his lungs’ desperation to fill again. He knew weddings were meant to be stressful but not like this.

“So our car broke down. It happens.” Lance shrugged and shoved his hands into his pockets. Even with one of the biggest days of their lives right in front of them, he had a way of looking completely at ease. Though they both knew that his fidgeting gave his nerves away.

Shiro peered around the chapel waiting room. It was tacky, put together in the late 70s by the look of it, and hardly updated beyond a few patches of paint that tried to hide cracks or marks on the walls. For all the build up to this moment, it was the last place he thought he’d be starting the rest of his life with the man he loved.

He sighed and pushed the lack of appeal in the decor to the back of his mind. “We broke down in the middle of a highway.” Shiro’s eyebrows drew together, trying to forget the sheer panic of trying to cross a lane with a car that had forgotten how to drive and had taken to producing smoke instead.

Lance started pacing the room with slow casual steps. “And we were still safe and we got here, didn’t we? See, it’s not all that bad.” He lay a hand on Shiro’s shoulder and ran it down the sleeve of Shiro’s black suit. “You’ve still got me so things can’t be all that bad, can they?”

Shiro frowned and forced his shoulders to relax. He was too tense. They’d run late, had to hire a cab, and then left Lance’s suit in the back of it. The company still hadn’t returned their calls to get it back, leaving them with no other choice than to hire one. “Lance…” Shiro’s eyes fall to Lance’s shoulders before glancing up to meet his eyes. Neither of them wouldn’t have gotten so far if not for Lance’s enthusiasm.

“Soon you’re going to be calling me husband,” Lance crowed with a shimmy of his shoulders. His hand reached for Shiro’s hand, intertwining their fingers together. “And then everything’s going to be okay.” He stepped forward, almost chest to chest with Shiro, staring up with those bright blue eyes. “Because you’ve got me and I’ve got you.”

Pursing his lips, Shiro concentrated on Lance’s face, the soft way his smile reached up to his eyes, the way his eyebrows rose when he was trying so hard to get his point across. “That is a point, but…” He squeezed Lance’s hand, bringing it up to his face to place a kiss on Lance’s knuckles. “This isn’t how I wanted this to go.”

Lance shook his head with a chuckle. “How else did you want to get hitched?” He tilted his head, eyeing Shiro’s face and probably trying to read what was going on in Shiro’s mind. “We ran away so we didn’t have to worry about all the stuff that could go wrong, remember?”

Shiro sighed, nodding in agreement and defeat. “Yeah, I remember.” Lance was right after all. They’d planned the road trip to get away, escape, and make an adventure out of one of the biggest events in their lives. Yet, here they were now only minutes away from their wedding and holding hands.

“You still want to go through with this? Here?” Shiro asked, leaning forward to rest his forehead against Lance’s. His nerves were getting the best of him. He had to be sure that after everything they’ve been through today that Lance still wanted this.

With a small laugh, Lance pulled away to press a gentle kiss on Shiro’s lips before resting his forehead against his fiance’s again. “As long as I’m with you, it doesn’t matter where we are or how we’re dressed or how our day’s been, yeah?” He rubbed his thumb over Shiro’s hand.

“I want this to be everything you’ve ever wanted.” Shiro pulled back to stare into those eyes and see whatever it was he needed to be reassured of. “I want this to be perfect. I want you to be happy, as happy as I am when I’m with you.” Looking away, he couldn’t help but feel that he’d failed on all those marks. Maybe he wouldn’t be the husband he wanted to be.

“Shiro…” Lance’s hand cupped Shiro’s cheek and then drew him into a kiss before Shiro had a chance to catch his breath. Lance stepped back with a happy sigh. “It doesn’t have to be perfect, because in the end, you are, and I’m pretty lucky to have a guy like you.” He threw in a quick punch to Shiro’s abs, a playful jab. “Plus, we both know that you’re ridiculously lucky to have a scored a guy like me. Let’s face it.”

Shiro laughed and looked away with a shake of his head. “You’re unbelieveable… and yet somehow I love you.” Before Lance could say another word, he pulled him into a hug and buried his face in the crook of Lance’s neck. “What do you say we get married today then?”

Faking a shocked gasp, Lance struggled to keep up his mock surprise. “Are you asking me to marry you, Takashi Shirogane? How sudden!” He patted over his suit and inspected it with a smirk. “Thank goodness I just happen to be wearing something fit for my wedding day.”

Shiro pulled Lance closer and savoured the moment. For all the stress in getting here, all the disappointment, and all the compromises, none of it mattered so long as they were happy. With Lance in his arms, Shiro was indeed very happy.

**Author's Note:**

> All comments and kudos are very much appreciated.
> 
> Come find me on Twitter [@particlebarrier](https://twitter.com/particlebarrier).


End file.
